


In The Closet With Infernape

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Closet Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Dawn had just become the new Champion in Sinnoh, and although she really enjoyed the party her friends had thrown for her, she was dying to show her Infernape how proud she was of him too.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Goukazaru | Infernape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	In The Closet With Infernape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazulixo39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazulixo39/gifts).



The party was beginning to settle down, and Dawn watched her friends laughing from a slight distance, taking a small breather from the constant slew of congratulations. She had just become the new Champion, and it had been an incredible, heart pounding battle for her. Dawn hadn’t expected to pull through to win, but Infernape had surprisingly carried her. Just thinking about her Infernape’s awe inspiring performance, stirred Dawn up in a way that she could never speak of to anyone. She burned with excitement between her thighs, and she was desperate to show her Infernape just how impressed with him she was, but she couldn’t leave the party, at least not yet.

Dawn smiled slightly at Barry as he walked up toward her. She shifted her drink in her hands awkwardly, not really interested in having a conversation with her rival when all she could think about was Infernape’s cock. Her cheeks threatened to flush in embarrassment. 

“Congratulations, Dawn!” he grinned at her, “I’ll take the title from you next time, ok?” Dawn was always so surprised by his confidence despite the fact that he had never once defeated her in a single battle. Even so, she couldn’t imagine stepping on his motivation.

“I’ll be there to congratulate you when you do,” she responded with a polite smile, shifting on her feet and getting just a little bit of delicious friction from pressing her thighs together. Dawn was trying to, but failing, to place her nefarious thoughts away, but they lingered at the forefront of her mind. A tempting indulgence kept just out of reach. With each flutter of her eyelashes, a brief, sensual image of Infernape flooded her vision, and she was becoming indescribably needy for her pokemon. 

Dawn spotted her mother’s Glameow gazing at her, nose twitching. She knew the pokemon could smell her dirty thoughts from the way it was looking at her, and Dawn was immeasurably grateful that she had decided to keep Infernape inside his pokeball. She couldn’t imagine how her pokemon would have sneakily teased her the whole time until she was basically a mess in front of her friends and family, barely able to string a sentence together. The thought of it, however, lingered in her mind and made her tempted to bring out the star of her team. 

“Dawn?” Barry’s voice interrupted Dawn’s train of thought, and her eyes came back into focus. She flushed realizing she had zoned out completely on Barry while he had been speaking to her. She fanned her cheeks slightly, trying to table her thoughts for now.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “What were you saying?” Barry raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Actually, I should’ve realized you’d be tired after battling with the Elite Four all day,” Barry started suddenly, “You should probably catch a breather or something and come back in time for the final hurrah and cake.” Dawn smiled slightly at his generous offer.

“I dunno...” she started, trailing off as she looked around the room, decorated with balloons and streamers that had been hastily thrown together after her shocking defeat of Cynthia. No one had really expected her to win. Cynthia had been the reigning Champion for several years, and a lot of people thought she would never be defeated until Dawn showed up. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll cover for you,” Barry grinned, “It’s the least I can do after everything.” Dawn stared at Barry with widened eyes for a moment before recovering a neutral expression. She let her shoulders relax a bit with a soft sigh.

“Thank you,” she murmured before hurrying off out of the crowded room. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she slipped into a nearby closet, locking herself in. She breathed heavily, staring at the pokeball in her hand and biting her lower lip. Her mind was racing with anticipation and a little bit of fear. She wasn’t far from the party, and if anyone went looking, they might hear her in the closet, but Dawn’s panties were soaked, and she honestly couldn’t wait any longer. She released Infernape from his ball without a second thought. 

Infernape could already smell her excitement before he even processed that they were sequestered in a cramped closet with brooms and mops, and barely any room to move around him. Her pokemon wasn’t concerned with that at all though. His hot hands already found Dawn’s slender thighs, sliding up them slowly and making Dawn gasp lowly at the feeling. This was what she had been waiting for. Infernape had no intention to waste a single moment that they had, his hot fingers pressing against the thin fabric of her panties. A single digit ghosted over her wet slit, and Dawn shivered, a gasp catching in her throat. Just being close to Infernape was enough to turn her into a horny teenager again. Her fire type was more than happy to encourage her excitement though. 

Dawn wrapped her arms around Infernape, her fingers passing over the soft fur on his cheeks. She smiled when her pokemon met her eyes with a low, hungry growl. His finger grew more aggressive against the thin fabric that separated them. Dawn allowed low, passionate groans to slip from her lips, her hips rocking slightly as she lost herself in the friction for a moment. Her hands traveled down Infernape's hard, muscular body. He was so warm. So much that Dawn was beginning to sweat from their proximity. She loved that feeling though as her excitement built between her trembling thighs.

Dawn pulled Infernape into a desperate kiss, muffling her own moans against his soft fur. Infernape’s hand found its way beneath Dawn’s thin top, rubbing circles over her bra and bringing her sensitive nipples to stand. Dawn’s shaking hands pulled her shirt up to expose her breasts to give him more access to them, and she felt his growing erection press up against her stomach. Dawn gasped, attempting to angle herself to rub against his heated shaft, puffs of her breath visible now with the growing temperature in the room. 

Infernape was so excited the cramped closet was starting to feel like a sauna. He pushed his cock in between Dawn’s pale thighs, rubbing his length across Dawn’s still covered slit, but even that bit of contact was enough to send Dawn’s eyes fluttering. Infernape ran his molten tongue over Dawn’s pink lips, and sliding it open as they fell open around another desperate noise. Dawn could barely take what Infernape was doing to her. So much was happening at once, and yet her incredible pokemon had no problem managing all of his tasks at once. 

Dawn’s bra was pushed up off of her breasts when their lips parted to let Dawn catch her breath. Her hips bucked lightly against Infernape, trying to increase the friction in their connection there. She was so desperate, and it was starting to feel like her mind might just be coming undone. Infernape pinched and teased her nipples with his skilled hands, and Dawn shivered and shook with a hand clasped over her mouth as she tried to keep herself quiet. From the burning look Infernape gave her, she could tell he was more than ready to take her now, and Arceus, Dawn simply couldn’t imagine waiting a moment longer.

One of Infernape’s hand drifted from her breast beneath her skirt to tear her black panties off of her hips with a loud ripping noise. Dawn bit her lip at the sound, thinking about how she was going to have to spend the rest of the party pantiless and desperate for a round two. Soon, such thoughts were lost as Infernape hoisted her up, pressing her into the damp closet wall and aiming himself at her aching folds. 

Infernape pressed in, bringing himself to her deepest point while Dawn let out a strangled noise at the feeling. He had almost been too fast, too much. Every other touch had been dulled by the scrap of fabric between them that this was almost too much for her. Dawn’s back arched against Infernape, and her body felt alive with the feeling of him inside of her. Infernape refused to wait a moment longer to allow her to adjust to him, and began thrusting into her. He seemed to touch every part of her inside, and Dawn was losing herself in it.

His strong hands held her in place, and her hips trembled and bucked against his hold as she tried to match his pace, but began to fall behind as he sped up more and more with enthusiasm. The walls of the closet were practically sweating with the strength of the flames on Infernape’s head, but Dawn barely noticed, so lost in the feeling of being penetrated so completely and feeling so amazingly full of her pokemon. 

Her hands had long since stopped covering her mouth, and her voice was growing louder and louder that if someone walked by the closet they would surely hear her if they weren’t deterred by the sweltering temperatures first. 

Dawn’s head pressed back against the wall, and her nails dug into Infernape’s shoulders. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her pale skin glistened with sweat, and Arceus, she was going to  _ cum _ . She could barely take it anymore. Infernape felt so good, and his grip on her was so strong she would surely bruise. The pain was so clearly pleasurable in her mind. Drool ran down her chin, already beginning to evaporate before it could slip down the underside of it. 

Soft, begging noises slipped from Dawn’s lips, and she could barely stop herself from praising her amazing pokemon. He was so good and perfect, and he was treating her so well. Dawn knew she would have never been Champion without him, much less sexually sated. Dawn leaned down, pressing a sloppy kiss to Infernape’s mouth, cheeks, forehead, anything she could reach as the pleasure mounted in her and her body quaked as she came loudly for her pokemon. 

Infernape slammed deep into her again, filling her so completely once more as Dawn’s climax washed over her. Molten hot cum filled her up, sealed inside her stomach by Infernape’s thick cock, and Dawn’s eyes widened at the feeling. She gasped and trembled at the feeling, her hands tightening around Infernape’s face. Infernape pressed his face into her breasts with a happy noise, and Dawn smiled at him, deciding it would probably be fine for them to stay hidden away in the closet for a bit longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Please consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SinfulTuesdays)


End file.
